


Pleasure

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi. Can I get Meanstiel, bottom!Dean, wing!kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

Meg was riding Dean’s face, leaning forward and kissing Cas, who was fucking Dean casually, rolling his hips, grunting as his cock slid in and out of Dean’s fucked hole.

Dean's moans and cries were straight to Meg’s crotch, and Meg moaned, biting down on her lip, as she rolled her hips, grinding her wet pussy against Dean’s face.

Dean’s grip on Meg’s thighs tightened, and she gave a breathy laugh.

"Damn, Dean….fuck, you know how to eat a girl out." She looked over at Cas, and pulled him forward, stroking him wings and kissing him. "And your wings are absolutely so much fun to play with, Cas."

She gripped the wings, tugging at the feathers at the end of Cas’ wings or the more sensitive ones underneath.

Cas cried out, thrusting into Dean faster, and Dean moaned, one hand lifting off of Meg’s lap, and going down to jerk himself off.

"Look at what you’re making him do, Cas." Meg grinned. tugging at the feathers again.

Cas groaned and gripped Dean’s waist, his pace picking up, and he watched as Dean jerked himself off faster.

"Making him go crazy with lust, lighting his senses on fire." Meg murmured, sucking a mark on Cas’ neck.

Meg rolled her hips, feeling Dean lick and suck, and she moaned softly.

"Make him come Cas." Meg murmured, pulling on Cas’ wings.

Cas moaned, thrusting into Dean, gripping his hips tightly, and Dean cried out, jerking himself off, before he came. Cas grunted, feeling Dean tighten up around him and Cas came, pulling Meg in for a kiss

When both Dean and Cas came down from their highs, Cas grinned at Meg.

"Now…" He murmured loud enough for Dean to hear. "….we’re going to make you come."

Meg felt Dean’s ministrations start to increase and Meg cried out in pleasure.


End file.
